Hinata's Time
by Mommy Bear
Summary: What happens when Hinata is told-     "You may go back and change one event in your life.  But a word of caution  –   by changing just one event the outcome of many events that follow will also be changed.   Good luck."


Hinata's Time

What happens when Hinata is told-

"You may go back and change one event in your life. But a word of caution – by changing just one event the outcome of many events that follow will also be changed. Good luck."

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed enjoying the breeze that blew in from the opened window. She stretched and yawned. "What a long day," she whispered to herself. As she slipped her feet out of her slippers she noticed a strange bug on the floor, it was sort of a gold color with black lines and a hard shell. Hinata shivered, oooooh she hated bugs and always had and she curled her feet up under her.

As a child whenever she saw a bug she just called for Neji, after all, he had been her protector, he always took care of the things that frightened her. Her Father considered it a weakness and scoffed at her for this fear and every other fear she had. However, since she had became a member of team 8, with Shino on her team, Hinata had learned to be more tolerant of them. After all, they never hurt Shino. Now things were different, Neji wasn't always around. She would just have to deal with it herself, besides, she was not a child any more.

She thought of killing it, but it was such a unique looking bug and out of respect for Shino she just couldn't do it. She went over to her desk and got a piece of paper. "I'll just set it outside." She slid the paper under the bug and proceeded over to the window. As she got there, the bug jumped at her and bit her hand. "Ouch," she cried grabbing her hand. Th-that hurt. I-I must have scared it," with that the bug scooted outside. " I'll ask Shino tomorrow if he knows what kind of bug it is."

As the heiress to the Hyuga Clan lay down, she noticed a purple spot on her hand. "Ow that really does hurt, m-maybe I should put something on it." But the house was dark, "Looks like everyone is in bed." She certainly didn't want to wake anyone, especially her father. She could just hear him tell her how weak she was or how careless she was to let herself get bitten. She lowered her head and whispered, "Oh well, I'll take care of it in the morning. I don't want to disturb anyone."

Hinata began to feel a dizzy sensation about her, like she was being drawn through a long tunnel. _W-what is this. _She wondered. Nausea began to sweep over her as the room swirled about her. She felt she could scarcely breath. A sense of panic set in.

Scenes from her life passed before her. Many of them were regrettable. Ones she wished she could change. Most of them were times when she appeared to be weak. At least weak as far as her father was concerned. Scenes of sparing with her father and seeing the look of disdain on his face, she was ashamed. Hinata saw times at the academy when she just didn't quite measure up. So many times and so many scenes showing her Father frowning and shaking his head passed before her eyes. She had head her father tell Kuranai that the Hyuga clan had no use for such an heir as Hinata. Her and said that she, Hinata, was useless. She saw the many nights she lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep. The longing to fit in and be noticed. Then the worst one, the chunin exams when Neji nearly killed her. She knew she had disappointed her Father then more than ever. Putting her index fingers together, she wiggled them back and forth, in a nervous manner that only Hinata could do. "I wish, I wish, that I could do the chunin exam over again. Then I would beat Neji. I wish-"

"Hinata, you can." A beautiful golden light appeared around her. _What is this. W-what can it be. _ Even with her byakugan she could only see the brilliant light.

"Hinata you spared the life of a very sacred and rare individual. Who appeared to you in the form of a bug. Because of your kindness and loving nature you may go back into time and change one event in your life." Hinata gasped, surely she was asleep. _Oh my, oh my. _

"No Hinata Sama, you are not asleep. You are suspended in time, for a moment. However, you are fully awake and may now make your choice." Without hesitation and much thought, which was unusual for Hinata. She stuttered, "I-I choose to re-fight Neji at the Chunin exams."

"Then you may, but a word of caution – by changing just one event the outcome of many events that follow will also be changed. Be cautious and good luck."

Hinata found herself standing in the arena with Neji across from her. It was the Chunin exam all over again. She faced Neji, he scowled. "I never thought that you and I would have to face each other. Hinata." She recalled those words from the last time she was in this same exact position,"

"Nor I brother." The words came out, just as before.

Neji gave the speech that she remembered so clearly, telling her that she was never meant to be a ninja. He told her she was too kind and gentle and had no confidence. "People can't change no matter how hard they try, you can't run away from your true nature. A failure will always be a failure." Word for word, just as he had said before. Now, she could change all that. She remembered every detail of the fight. How weak she had been. But not anymore. Hinata knew all his moves and how he would fight. She would win this time.

"Defend yourself my brother." she declared.

Neji put his hands together and said, "Byakugan." Just as she knew he would. She quickly placed her hands in position, "Byakugan." She could hear Naruto yelling and cheering in the background and knew from before that Naruto was on her side, remembering this was where her courage and strength had came from.

Neji and Hinata face one another. Blow for blow they went at it in the gentle fist Hyuga style. She gave Neji all he could handle. Hinata remembered his every move and she countered ever one. She would not let him hit her chakara points. Even over Neji's heavy breathing she could hear Naruto cheering her on, this made Hinata smile. She blushed in her thought. Neji slowly moved toward her, she knew he would soon go for the heart, she must duck and come up under his left arm and hit him instead to avoid the hit. Neji was good, but he would not win. Then Naruto would fight the winner, he would – she stopped in thought. NO! NO! Naruto would fight the winner – her. The winner would be her and she would have to fight Naruto. She and Neji exchanged a few blows of the gentle fist. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _If-if I win I will have to fight Naruto!_

In her mind she heard the voice from the light "But a word of caution – By changing just one event, the outcome of many events that follow will also be change. Be cautious and good luck."

How could she fight Naruto? No, she could not fight the love of her life, never. She hit at Neji, all the while her mind was remembering things – If she beat Neji her father would be proud of her. Things would be different between father and daughter. People would think her strong. Strong, how could she be strong when she knew before hand his every move. Her thoughts turned back to Naruto and how much she loved him. It was him how gave her the strength to never hold back.

"And what about Neji?" she heard in her mind. Her father had gone to visit Neji after his battle with Naruto. From that point on Neji seemed to have come to terms with himself and the past. He showed more respect towards her and her family and more importantly to others. He and Naruto seemed to accept each other and almost become friends. Neji had also played a important part in the Sasuke retrieval mission. All in all, Neji had become a different person after beating Hinata and getting beat by Naruto. If he lost, what would the cost be – to Neji – to Naruto – to the Leaf Village and to her? This is unfair, I know every moves he makes. I am cheating. I am lying to my self. This is not my ninja way, this is wrong.

In a split second Hinata made her decision – she lowered her head and prepared for the worst beating she had ever had – a second time.


End file.
